


26 Days of A/B/O Christmas

by sarcastic_mermaid



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: 26 Days of A/B/O Christmas, A/B/O, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, alpha/beta/omega, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_mermaid/pseuds/sarcastic_mermaid
Summary: Short stories that have to do everything with Christmas and Omegaverse.This my participation of the http://omegaverse-council.tumblr.com event being held on their blog. Feel free to check it out and maybe participate yourself! You could something that is an original work or in fandom, do whatever you want/like to do. 💕





	1. Poinsettia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. 💚❤️
> 
> I am omegaverse-seeker from Tumblr, I am part of the omegaverse-council! We are currently running an event for 26 days in December for Christmas. With each day there's a new prompted word that could lead to lots of different interpretation! 
> 
> I will be writing a short story everyday of whatever I can think of! I might revisit couples or not, it'll be a surprise every day. Lol. 
> 
> Feel free to follow:  
> (Tumblr) @omegaverse-seeker  
> (Tumblr) @omegaverse-council
> 
> \- Seeker 🌼

The cold rainy wind had made Sawyer rush into the 24-hour Walmart that was nearly an hour away. His heat soaked not having a hood to his jacket and there was a burning chill from his lungs. The sudden discomfort, he felt, was something he had deserved. The argument he had with Peter had gotten out of hand rather quickly and he was the reason why it had. He had fucked up at work, sending in the wrong paper to the wrong client, resulting in his boss chewing his ass out because it shouldn’t have been a mistake. Which easily wounded his Alpha pride.

Of course, it had to happen right before he had to go home, so he took the attitude home with him. His mate, his darling Omega, his one and only had asked him for a favor. Which now that he thought about it, Peter had asked him on Sunday to do because he didn’t want to bother him later. His light of his life had asked him just to get the Christmas decorations from the basement, not because he didn’t want too but he simply couldn’t. As Peter would often dramatically say, “There’s a demon breeding ground of arachnids growing in the basement.”

Getting the large tubs of decorations was honestly not the smartest thing for him to do, seeing as the last spider encounter resulted in a broom imbedded into the drywall and a broken window. Sawyer promised to get them, then Sunday ended and so did Monday then suddenly it was Thursday. Peter wanted to start decorating the first day of Christmas because it was his favorite holiday, so natural he would have asked the Alpha again to get the tubs from the basement. It wasn’t Peter’s fault that Sawyer’s boss tore him a new one, but Sawyer in a moment of frustration told Peter to stop being lazy and do it himself.

One thing lead to another, Peter retreated to their bedroom with a bowl of heated canned beefaroni and the halfway prepared dinner left in place. Sawyer slumped down into the couch, only calming down and reflecting on his fuck up when he heard distant sniffling. His heart wrenching in his chest, realizing what he had done. Knowing that he was still angry over what happened at work, he decided to leave the house in order to clear his head. Normally things like this don’t get to him, but he never screwed up at work and having his boss scream as he did without asking him about it made his blood boil. With his hardheadedness and determination, it was not a surprise why he was so upset after.

Though Sawyer immensely regretted taking it out on Peter. His mate that probably had a long day too dealing with angsty teenagers ready to go on winter break. He felt like a dick, and he was one. Sawyer had made a pit stop at a fast food joint on his mindless drive, seeing as he hadn’t gotten the chance to eat his lover’s delicious food. Instead he ate a soggy burger and salty fries sadly as he sat in his car listening to Christmas music, thinking of Peter singing to them off key. The Alpha relaxed in the car, finding Peter’s discarded scarf and inhaling the lingering scent. _Mint and strawberries_.

His self-loathing drive continued as he drove towards the Walmart, his head clearing up more and more along the way. Of course, the Friday night traffic helped along the way as well, giving him time to think of what to say to his mate. It was already 10pm by the time that he reached the store, already knowing what to get his love. It didn’t take him long to find the things that he wanted, but he of course stopped to see the few interesting people that roamed the store late at night. He could imagine how the place would look in the matter of two hours. Though he had something else to do, he could return at a later date to people watch.

Rushing back to the car, he made the drive back home. Thankfully it was short, but he was anxious to return back to his mate. Fighting with Peter was a rarity, it was even more rare to explode on him the way that he had. It was only appropriate that he deal with his emotions properly, never wanting to make his mate cry ever again.

Once he had arrived home it was already 12am, and he entered as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake Peter just yet, wanting him to rest for a while longer. The gift he was going to use to ask for forgiveness was set aside and he headed into the basement. There he grabbed all the boxes that contained the Christmas decorations for inside the house and outside. After killing the few spiders that made their home on the tubs, he brought them all up, then put on the Santa hat that they had and the gift.

Quietly he climbed the stairs, failing a little thanks to the bell at the end of the Santa hat. Despite the traitor bell, he had made it to the top of the stairs and entered the bedroom. He cursed the squeaky hinge that he could never get to shut up and looked at the sleeping Peter in bed. There was a mound of used tissues on the nightstand and an empty bowl with dried pasta sauce. Peter’s cheeks were reddened, swollen eyes, and had a dried trail of tears on his adorable cheeks.

Sawyer approached the bed, stroking the Omega’s cheek as he woke up slowly. Peter had cried himself to sleep. The Alpha gave him a weak smile, “I’m sorry for being an asshole earlier. I didn’t anything I said…I got in trouble at work, I took that out on you.” Sawyer pulled out the large potted bush of poinsettias from his back and presented them to his mate, “I’m so sorry, Peter.”

Peter sat up, half asleep and half relieved, then stroked a petal of the point red leaf. “Thank you for apologizing,” he said softly, voice sleepy and tendered, “I didn’t know…I would’ve just got– “

“No, I know what you are going to say,” he started, “You asked me to get the boxes and I should’ve done it when you first asked. My apologizes all over, baby.” The Alpha leaned in to kiss Peter’s forehead and stroked his cheek.

“True,” Peter said fondly, earning a chuckle from his Alpha, “Still…I know getting yell at must’ve stuck. Just remember I don’t know what happens at work until you tell me.”

“You are completely right.” He kissed him on the lips this time and sighed scenting at his face, “Do you like your gift?”

“No roses?” The Omega said quirking a teasing brow when Sawyer pouted for a second. He laughed happily and shook his head, “I love it. Poinsettias are beautiful…just in time for Christmas my love.” Peter pulled the taller in for a comforting kiss.

“Just don’t kill it before Christmas,” he teased him.

A soft gasp came from Peter and a playfully hit is shoulder, “Hey!” Though quickly he was giggling into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't edited btw, lol. 
> 
> it's gonna be hella messy, let me know in the comments if it's shit or not. ❤️💚


	2. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up on this event. Finals are the devil.

They’ve been dating since the beginning of the year, meeting at college after complaining about their 8am together and instantly hit it off. While Rosa was shyer about flirting and asked Theodore to be study buddies, but he was more direct wanting to date Rosa asking her out when she asked him to study for the fourth time in that week even though their test was a month away.

Since then they were together, after Rosa had blurted out asking him to be her boyfriend which of course was a very Rosa thing to do. As an Alpha, many (old-fashioned/nosy) people always said that should be more assertive in their relationship as her Omega more often lead the way. She adored her Theodore and didn’t care what others said, as he made her do things that she was too nervous to do. While for Theodore, he loved that he was able to help Rosa open up in more ways than one. 

It was December, it was going to be their first winter and Christmas together, Teddy wanted to do as many things that he could with his Alpha. They hadn’t officially bonded yet, but he was adamant on calling Rosa his Alpha loving to make her blush. One of thing that Teddy loved doing in the winter time was ice skating, when he was younger his parents had even put him into classes where he fell in love with the past time.

Not at all to his surprise, Rosa never went ice skating. She had told him that being as tall as an Alpha as she was, she swore that she’d break every bone in her body. Though Theodore was quick to tell her that she was very wrong and very silly, he’d show her the ropes and they’d have a grand ole time. After a bit of convincing they found an ice rink that was opened already and decided that it would be their next date night. 

Teddy had explained the ins and outs of ice skating excitedly on their drive to the ice rink. He even wore a sparkly black long sleeve leotard and matching skirt to feel like he was on the Olympics, Rosa could only be half infatuated with the darling Omega and scared shitless to break apart her body. Even while he was tying up her skates, he was explaining some of things that he learned in his classes when he was younger. Teddy had to support her as they walked out the lobby towards the rink, seeing as Rosa was walking like a newborn deer. 

It was easy getting onto the ice, where Teddy brought her to the wall, so she can hold on and get her balance. It only took half a second before the Omega had zoomed away from her and took a spin around the rink. Rosa remained at the same spot as he left her, knuckles white with her grip against the wall. The Omega twirled in front of her, skirt spinning and sparkling, Rosa managing to smile with how precious Teddy was.

“If you don’t let go of the wall, we can’t have a proper date,” he said with his hands on his hips. 

“I don’t want to fall.” 

The Omega gave the Alpha a sweet smile, an extended his mitten hand towards her. “You’ll be fine, you string bean,” he said sweetly. 

“I’m scared,” she admitted almost painfully embarrassed. 

Teddy skated a little closer to the taller and smiled as he extended both his hands to her. “Don’t be,” he said gently. His hazel eyes were soft, but it was a look he’d give only Rosa. “I won’t let you fall, baby.” 

The Alpha shakily reached out towards Theodore, her knees threatening to buckle. As she stepped out towards him, Teddy skated back a little bit to make her skate for a second. “Theodore! Don’t do that!”

“You’re okay! Just come to me,” he said, “There aren’t that many people here, I am trying to teach you. Trust me.”

Of course, she did trust him. She extended her hands out to the shorter, nearly whimpering when Teddy went back just a little more to have her skate more. Though he quickly stopped to let her take his hands, she smiled at him wearily and stood up a little straighter. 

“I’ve got you,” the Omega cooed. 

He slowly began skating around the rink with his Alpha, following the children that were learning how to skate as well. That way they wouldn’t trip up anyone, plus Teddy found it adorable that his tall beautiful Alpha was learning with small pups. Eventually Rosa found a rhythm in her strides, still wobbly and shaky, but improved nonetheless. 

Teddy decided it was finally time to let her try skating without his body supporting her. She freaked out at first, not wanting to let the Omega go. Though quickly Alpha-ed up when a precious pup let go of his father’s hands.  
She followed Teddy, who was acting like he was holding out of a pup’s first steps. Rosa couldn’t help but to think of them bonded together, then sickly married, with chubby messy pups wrecking the house they bought together. At that moment she couldn’t help but know that all she wanted for the rest of her life was to be with Teddy. 

Of course, her train of thought didn’t help her as she caught the tip of the blade and started slipping like an old cartoon on a banana peel. She fell like a bag of spaghetti like bricks, and Teddy immediately panicked going to his Alpha. Although instead of hissing and whining, she was laughing almost hysterically. Her bright blue eyes scanned Theodore’s face and she smiled sweetly.

“Are you okay?” Teddy practically shouted, “Baby…Rosa…stop laughing! Oh my god. You have a concussion!” 

“Teddy, no, no,” she snorted and sat up looking up at the small Omega, eyes so loving and concerned, “I’m okay. I’m just…thinking. I want to bond with you.” Her cheeks reddened at how suddenly she asked him.

Teddy, the one who normally never is caught off guard looked at the Alpha. Before Rosa could even think of taking back the proposal, Theodore shouted happily and hugged his Alpha, “Yes! Of course, I will! I’ve never wanted something more.”


	3. Scarves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying to catch up 
> 
> send hALP

“I am not putting any more scarves!” Carla yelled to her mate, hands firm on her widened hips. “Two is enough!”

“You should wear another, just in case,” Emily nearly squeaked as she looked at her rotund Omega. Emily had the fuzzy thick fabric in her hands, ready to put around Carla’s neck. 

Carla waddled away from her worried Alpha, not wanting another scarf to choke her. She already felt huge and fat with the weight of the almost full termed triplets that, thankfully, were asleep at the moment. Another scarf surely wouldn’t help her out with the feeling.

Emily followed Carla, watching as the pregnant Omega struggled to put on her coat with the thick sweater that she was also made to wear. “I just don’t want you getting sick, the tree lighting is going to be late,” she said, “We can just get there right before so you aren’t out in the cold.”

“Emily,” Carla said, brown eyes level with her mate, “Our families are already there waiting for us. We already took an extra hour to get ready because you started layering me up! I feel like a fat onion.” 

The Alpha frowned at her Omega’s comment, “You aren’t fat, nor are you an onion.” She rubbed her nose along her hair line, “You smell like coconuts…and lime, like always my lovebug. Plus, you are big only because you are growing our pups.” 

“Thanks…I guess,” she rolled her eyes, “Either way, you are worrying too much. I’m not going to get sick, your brother brought the lawn chairs and you packed like eight thousand blankets for just me to use.” Carla pulled at the double scarves and whined, “I’m sweating…and feeling sticky. God, I don’t even want to go anymore.” 

“What?” Emily said as the Omega started pulling off the scarves, “You’ve been wanting to go all week!”

“I did, but I’m so huge with a thousand layers on because you don’t trust me even though I keep telling you that I am perfectly fine with I was wearing before. I have this personal heater attached to my front and all the blankets in the car. You know that I get hot easily and here I am in my own sauna.”

The Alpha’s cheeks instantly redden as Carla removed one of her scarves after a slight struggle and hung it up on the coat hook. It took a moment for Emily to finally say something to Carla as she removed the other scarf and her jacket, now focused on the thick wool sweater that was on top of her ugly Christmas sweater. “Wait, wait,” she started, helping her out of the heavy sweater, “I’m sorry. Please…I won’t put any more layers on you. You can have what you want to wear, baby. I am just being an annoying mate again.” 

Carla smiled softly, sighing in relief at the fact that she didn’t need to wear all the extra clothes. “You promise? I can just stick my original outfit?” she asked with a brow raised, “I really want to go, but I know I won’t be comfortable with all of that. And I know that I–well, we–will be just fine.” Her hands rested on the heavy mound that was her belly and smiled up to Emily. 

“Yes…I almost keep forgetting how strong you are, my love,” Emily laughed and kissed her softly, resting her hands against her baby filled belly too. “Let’s go then, no extra sweaters or scarves.” 

Carla kissed her nose, “I’ll wear one scarf…to make you less nervous.” 

Emily chuckled and pressed kisses all over Carla’s face, “Thank you sweetheart.”


	4. Christmas Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whEEZES IN A RUSH*

Jacob had pulled into the mall’s parking garage, fixing his tie in the rear-view mirror once again. He looked to Jaquan who was messing with the buttons of his collars for the millionth time during the drive. They were both nervous, almost convincing one another that they should stay home and try again next year. Though Jaquan suggested that since this year was so different, they needed to conquer their goal. No matter the repercussions. 

This was their third time trying to take a photo for their Christmas card, but each time they weren’t able too. They were both Alphas, a couple who have been together for almost five years, married for four years, and parents for eight months. Their nine-month-old squeal in the back seat when his dads made no move to get out the car, but the toddler wanted out of his car seat. 

“Oh! Sorry bubbas,” Jaquan said quickly, shooting a nervous glance to his mate. He quickly got of his seat and went to get Kenny out of the car. 

For a few minutes the older Alpha stayed in the front seat, taking deep breathes to relax him. His parents never accepted his relationship with Jaquan, just because he was also an Alpha. When he told them that they wanted to get married, they had disowned him and haven’t spoken to him since. He’d talk to his litter mate once in a while, but once they started talking about their parent he’d quickly hang up or stop texting. They been wanting to take a picture for a Christmas Card of how happy they were with one another since they got engaged, but each year one of them found a reason not to do it. 

There was another loud shriek from Kenneth, followed by a fond sigh from Jaquan. “Jake,” the dark-skinned man said opening the trunk, “I need the stroller please.” 

Jaquan was also beyond nervous for this. He had previously come out to his parents when he had graduated from high school that he liked Alphas more than any other dynamic, they decided that right then and there that they wanted nothing to do with him. He hasn’t talked to them in over nine years, but of course since they adopted Kenny, he wanted to show them how well he ended up being without them. Though he didn’t want to their dormant situation to suddenly escalate from the card.

“Sorry, babe,” Jacob said take out the stroller, “Just…just was fixing my hair.” Jaquan rose a brow at his husband and smirked, but it wasn’t happy at it normally was. The younger Alpha knew that that Jacob was lying, this time he wouldn’t hold it against him. 

“It’s okay,” he said rubbing his shoulder before he situated the stroller, “It looks good. I’m glad you finally decided to go to my barber.” Jaquan said fixing a stray hair from his head, then kissed his cheek.

Kenny gabbled and clapped his hands, “Ba-ba-ba.” Jacob laughed and scented at the toddler’s hairline, receiving a slobbery kiss to the other cheek. 

“Thank you, bubbas,” Jacob laughed and wiped the saliva from his cheek, “Let’s get you seated and inside Macy’s. We are early, right?”

“Right,” Jaquan sighed heavily as he handed Kenny to Jake, “At least an hour. We should change Kenny’s diaper and then get him dressed. I think we should give him a snack before his fancy clothes are on. You know how he is.” 

Jacob’s eyes widened knowing just how messy he was with eating. “I say we feed him, I’ll change his diaper and get him into his clothes,” he said and smiled when 

They had missed out the first month of the pup’s life, but it was something that they had expected with the adoption process. Kenny was a part of a closed adoption, his birth mother never wanted a baby and decided to give Kenneth up to them when they stressed how much they wanted a child. She happily gave him up, but they had to deal with process of actually having Kenny as their own. The boy was mixed, half Vietnamese and Mexican, but was fully theirs after a rough month.

With their plan, they set in motion. Going about feeding Kenny and getting him dressed for the photo shoot. Then getting to their appointment, still early, and waited around for the photographer to finish up with the family ahead of them. Jaquan’s leg bounced up and down in anxiety as they waited, the parking lot is the farthest they have ever gotten to getting their photos done. Jake played with Kenny as he sat on his father’s lap, squealing and nibbling on the toy dog they had given him when he was first brought home. 

As the large family ahead of them finished up their set of their photos, Jacob and Jaquan glanced at one another once again. “You sure about this right?” Jacob asked gently as he cradled the pup in his arms, “They’ll see us…Kenny.”

“Yeah,” he said with a deep breath, “It’s about time, right? I think it is…they should know that they are grandparents. Besides your sister and brother have been asking for photos of us and Kenny, so has my sister. I think…think this is a good time as any to do it.” 

The older Alpha looked to his slightly taller mate, and nodded, “Right…Right. Then we don’t have to send our parents anything if we don’t want to too.” 

“Exactly, baby,” he said standing up as the photographer called them up after changing the background, “We’ll send it if we want too.” He took his free hand and scented at the gland at his wrist, “Let’s just focus on us right now. This is our first professional family photo.” 

Jacob smiled and nodded, “It is…I can’t wait to show it off.” This time he was serious, he was excited to send it to his siblings and friends from work. Even if he couldn’t bring himself to send them to everyone, that being his parents and Jaquan’s parents, it was a start. The Alpha kissed Kenny’s head and then Jaquan’s cheek just before they sat down to take the photos.

Kenneth smiled wide, shrieking happily every so often when the photographer made a funny face, or the flash of the photo came suddenly. The photographer swore that the toddler was the top kid of a very short list of being the most obedient children he’s seen. The parents were ecstatic to hear that from the woman as they did their best to raise their baby boy. 

They had ended up sending the Christmas card to everyone, despite the week-long hesitation to sending them to each of their parents. It was a long time coming. They were humbled with the congratulates they received, praises of how sweet Kenny looked, how happy Jacob and Jaquan were. 

They would end up being surprised by the gentle congratulations from both set of parents, Jaquan’s being oddly sweeter than he had expected, which they were relieved by. It would take time to build the relationships that they had, but for now they were happy to have a first Christmas as a family together.


	5. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleep is for the weak

Phoebe individually placed each candy cane into the Christmas card, that the kindergarteners of her class made, tying them tight with a ribbon. She smiled at which each card held, a drawing of something Christmas related or messy letters that tried to be words. The Beta loved Christmas and was more than excited to do cute activities with her students for her first-year teaching. 

Her first assignment was to teach kindness and have the kids draw freely. Mostly to make sure that they were on track of their motor skills, and thankfully most of them were. She had each of her twelve students pull out a popsicle stick, that had names of all her students, from her Christmas cup. Then they needed to make a card for the person that they picked and add the name. 

She was happy that they were all so sweet in their cards, she was excited to add the cards to the festive little cubby that she brought in to put all of the mounting activities that they would make the kids do. They would be able to take everything home right before Christmas vacation, she was excited to see their little faces light up with everything they were going to have.

Currently her class had went to the science lab, instead of going out for recess. Seeing at it was currently thirty degrees outside with some snow on the ground. Little pups wouldn’t handle being cold for almost an entire hour. For now, Wednesdays were Science days until it got warmer out again. Recess time was always nice to relax and finish up some work.

That is until someone practically barged into her classroom, making her jump and practically squeak from the scare. The door slammed against the wall loudly and she flung a candy cane to the ground. Her hand pressed to her hand to her chest as she tried to steady her heart rate. 

She looked up to see a very flustered man in front of her as he began speaking with an Irish accent, “I’m late! I’m so sorry, it slipped my mind! Gosh, I actually came earl–what?” He stopped rambling after looking around the classroom, seeing no kids there. “I…um…where are the kids?”

The Beta looked up wide eyed at the male, catching his scent recognizing the underlying mark of Omega. “Uh…H-Hi?” Phoebe said swallowing hard, standing up, “Who are you?”

“Oh hell,” he said realizing instantly why the teacher was acting so defensively, “My mistake, deary.” His freckled cheeks brightened with a blush and he shook his head, “So sorry, I should’ve not entered like a mad man! I’m Finley, Gael and Regan’s mother!” He stepped closer to the incredible bewildered Beta and smiled at her, “Nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Fischer.” 

“Oh! Oh, you’re a parent,” she sighed in relief, “Sorry for my apprehension. The front desk normally calls when a parent is coming in.” She informed him, then reached to shake his hand. “Yes, Gael and Regan’s mother. I should’ve known, they look so much like you! Ms. Fischer, but Phoebe for parents.” 

“They were all gabbing about, eating their lunch,” he told her, “They just told me to go on ahead. Nice to meet you finally Phoebe! Sorry for missing the parent/teacher night, just me handling the twins and all. Regan was ill that night, my a stór.” 

Phoebe only knew a few things about the families of each student. The girl’s father had died when they were only one years old, their mother raised them without help or mating again for the last four years. She gave him a sweet smile and shook her head, “Please, it’s okay. There’ll be two more parent/teacher nights before they go onto the first grade. They are doing lovely, on track for everything!”

Finley smiled warmly and rested a hand on his chest, “That makes me beyond happy to hear. They are little darlings. But…um, where are they?”

“The sweetest, always play so nice and branch out from on another often. Though yes, yes, of course! They are currently in science,” she told him leaning against her desk, “They’ll be there for the next fifteen minutes. If you don’t mind me asking, is everything alright?”

“Of course! Sorry for bursting in like that,” he giggled, “They have a doctor’s appointment at 12:30 and I almost forgot about it. Though I came just in time, with extra time ahead of the appointment.” The Omega looked down for a second and picked up the thrown candy cane, instantly feeling sorry, “I gave you a fright, didn’t I? I am so sorry about that!”

Phoebe blushed as the Omega handed her the candy cane, she took it and put it down. “It’s totally okay,” she chuckled, “I was just very focused on what I was doing, so I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Finley nodded and sighed in relief, “Wonderful. Mind if I stay until they get here?”

“Don’t mind whatsoever, here…have a candy cane.” She handed him one and smiled as he took it gladly, “Love these! I was pregnant in December with them, I went through a box of Jolly Rancher candy canes in just two days…my late mate would say I’d give birth to two candy canes.” Finley laughed happily, making Phoebe giggle just the same.

“Sorry about your mate,” she started, “The girls are just amazing, you’re doing amazing with them.” The Beta blushed a little bit with how sweet of a smile Finley gave her. 

“Thank you, oh you are such a sweetheart,” he blushed with her compliment, “I try my best with them. Temperament of their Tata, he was cool as a cucumber. Always teased him that that was odd of an American.” Finley smiled fondly and looked to the teacher. 

“Well, I can admit that my American anger truly only come out when driving,” Phoebe joked, earning a hardy laugh from the Omega. 

“Only human for the sweetness to have a little bit of sour,” he said smoothly. 

Without her even realizing it, her heart fluttered at the darling Omega. She was surprised by the feeling, her knees suddenly weak for Finley. “Always I try to be as sweet as I can be,” she murmured. 

It would only be later down the line that Phoebe would know Finley’s heart was fluttering just like hers in that moment, and the girls with their little brother would say “ew” in unison when they’d share the tale. December 5th would forever be remembered as the day they found their soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a stór (Gaelic) = my treasure


End file.
